


And So It Goes

by theimpossiblegirl39



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblegirl39/pseuds/theimpossiblegirl39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song by Billy Joel.  Dean needs a little comfort from his angel, whom he happens to be in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So It Goes

_In every heart there is a room_

_A sanctuary safe and strong_

_to heal the wounds of lovers past_

_Until a new one comes along._

It was so painful. Watching Lisa walk out of his life. He knew he deserved it. He knew he caused it. It still hurt. But now, he had Cas. Cas, who looked at him as if he was the only human in existence. Cas, who could do nothing to harm him or Sam. Cas, who, against his better judgment, Dean was falling hopelessly in love with.

_ I spoke to you in cautious breath _

_You answered me with no pretense_

_ And still I feel I said too much _

_ My silence is my self defense.  _

Dean isn’t the kind of guy who share his feelings, no matter what lovey dovey crap Sam makes him watch. He doesn’t share anything because that’s how he was raised. John Winchester never tolerated Dean crying and acting like a baby. He had to be strong and take care of Sam. He’d never known any other way. As a result, he kept all his pain behind a great mask of alcohol, sex, and hunting. So when he blurted out “I don’t want you to go” and grabbed Cas’s hand as the trenchcoat-wearing angel turned to leave, he was just as surprised as any. And he’ll deny any wetness that might have been blooming in his eyes. 

_And every time I’ve held a rose_

_It seems I only felt the thorns_

_And so it goes, and so it goes_

_And so will you soon I suppose._

As they sat on the couch together, Dean’s head pillowed by Cas’s chest, the angel’s arm wrapped tightly around the hunter’s body, Dean couldn’t help but feel as though it would all end. Because if experience had taught him anything, there were only two constants in life: Dean Winchester isn’t important, and everyone he loves dies or goes away, never to return. Including Cas. 

_But if my silence made you leave_

_Then that was my worst mistake_

_So I shall share this room with you_

_And you can have this heart to break._

God, he wished he could stay there forever. Never leaving, Never moving. Frozen in time with his Angel. He couldn’t help the tears from forming. “Dean? What’s wrong?” "I-,I-" "Dean are you in pain?" "No Cas. I'm fine just, I wish we could stay like this forever. I don't want you to leave like everyone else." Castiel drew his righteous man in closer. "Dean Winchester, I will never leave you." 

_And this is why my eyes are closed_

_It’s just as well for all I’ve seen_

_And so it goes, and so it goes_

_And you’re the only one who knows._

"Why do you think I'll leave you Dean?" "Everyone has. Mom, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, my dad. Hell even Sam's left me." "He's come back." "Only out of neccesity. If he had a choice, he'd of left and stayed away for good a long time ago." "That's why you don't share your feelings with anyone, not even Sam?" "Yeah, 'cause those people you share them with, they just break your heart." 

_So if I choose to be with you_

_That’s if the choice is mine to make_

_But you can make decisions too_

_And you can have this heart to break._

Tears were flowing freely down Dean's face. He couldn't bare the thought of loosing his brother or Cas. Castiel sat up sightly, cupping Dean's jaw. "Why are you sharing your feelings with me then?" Dean seemed to shrink under Castiel's gaze as if embarressed. "I trust you. You won't know how to exploite me, even if you wanted too. Because...because I love you Castiel." Cas looked at him with a wet glint in the angel's eye. "I love you too, Dean Winchester." 

_And so it goes, and so it goes_

_And you’re the only one who knows._

"I will always love you, for all of eternity."


End file.
